Fall From Grace
by Shotinthedark
Summary: Faith goes back home to Boston where she encounters a not so familiar face. Meanwhile, back in Cleveland, Willow and Tara scheme to help a friend in need...Xander. WIP. Takes place after 'Chosen,' with some revisions.
1. Intro: Good News and Bad News

As usual, all characters are property of the brilliant Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions.

**Author's Note:** This story (as with most of my Buffy fics to come), takes place after the seventh season…sort of. I work with my personally edited version of season seven. In my fics, Kennedy did have a thing for Willow for a while, but they never got together, Andrew died in the high school instead of Anya, and the rumored possible storyline in the finale about Buffy using a wish to bring back Tara came true. Spike is in my stories, because he came back via the amulet, and the Scoobies have now moved to Cleveland. The setup is similar to JetWolf's fics (The Chosen series-you should definitely check it out), because they run a school for the newbie slayers. Who is they? Buffy, Spike, Giles, Faith, Kennedy, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Dawn, and Wood. Phew, now on with the story…

**Fall From Grace**

(Part One of Two)

_Intro: "Good News and Bad News"_

"Oh come on, is that all you got?" A medium height brunette woman taunted her opponent, rocking back and forth on her heels. There were few things in the world that gave Faith Lehane a charge the way her job did, and right now, she was in fine form. She stood opposite a woman about her same size in a well-outfitted training facility surrounded by a crowd of girls whose ages ranged from teens to early twenties.

"I was just demonstrating what not to do," her challenger calmly proclaimed, "before I show the girls how to come from behind to kick someone's ass." The crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the cocky retort, and Kennedy smiled to herself, well aware she was pushing the other slayer's buttons.

Faith wasn't going to take the bait, though; she liked to think she was smarter than that. No, she was going to wait for Kennedy to make a mistake, which she felt should be any minute now. The two women still stood with about five feet separating them on the mat, neither wanting to make the next move too quickly. Kennedy gave in first, and with her ponytail whipping through the air, thrust her fist in Faith's direction.

Much to everyone's surprise, her hand made contact with the side of Faith's face. The once chattering group of girls now stood by in stunned silence, but not for long. Before Kennedy could pull her hand back, Faith reached up and grasped Kennedy's arm. Using the younger slayer's momentum from her charge forward, Faith flipped Kennedy down to the mat, flat on her back. The girls let out an audible gasp at the sound of Kennedy landing with a thud.

"The way I see it," Faith explained, "in order to come from behind, you have to be on yours." She stepped forward, holding out her hand to help up her sparring partner, but Kennedy declined, quickly pushing herself up from the mat. The young girls, all slayers in training themselves, applauded the elder slayer's performance.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to pick on someone your own size?" Buffy Summers spoke from the doorway in the back of the training room.

"No," Faith replied sarcastically, "maybe I should show them how to kick your ass next." Buffy smirked at the challenge but declined with a shake of her head.

"How long have you been back there?" Kennedy wondered aloud, grabbing for a water bottle.

"Long enough," Buffy answered vaguely, "Next time, don't lead so much; it'll make it easier to pull back out when you need to."

"Right," Kennedy grumbled in response to the 'Chosen One's' advice. As if her pride needed anymore beating for one day.

"What's up, B?" Faith asked.

"I actually need to talk to you for a minute," Buffy's tone was complete seriousness, "It's important."

Faith furrowed her brow in confusion, but she couldn't read Buffy's face. She glanced over her shoulder back at Kennedy. "I've got it," Kennedy reassured her, "I think the class can survive an hour without you. Not that the girl's don't value time spent watching you throw me to the floor." Faith chuckled. "But," Kennedy continued, "we'll be just fine. I'll teach them how to kick an opponent unconscious from a lying position."

Faith grinned, "You do that." Kennedy called the girls to attention, and Faith followed Buffy out the door into the hallway. "So," Faith began, "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"We found your mom," Buffy stated, getting straight to the point.

Faith wasn't sure how to react to this news; her expression remained indifferent. After all, her mom had been an alcoholic, absentee parent; she barely even remembered what she looked like. "Yeah," Faith continued, "so where is she?"

Buffy paused, her expression more somber now. "She's dead, Faith; we got a hit on her name in a search of Boston area cemeteries. I'm sorry."

Faith just stared blankly, a million emotions rattling around inside of her, but none of them powerful enough to show just yet. Memories of her hometown rushed through her head, her empty childhood all coming back to her in brief flashes.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked genuinely, snapping Faith out of her daze.

"Huh?" Faith stumbled for words, "Yeah. I'm…uh…I'm fine." Faith looked down at her feet, still trying to push the thoughts of her past out of her mind. "Thanks for telling me."

Faith turned to reenter the training room, but Buffy reached out and touched her shoulder, stopping her momentarily. "Are you going back to the class?" Faith turned to face her again, rolling her eyes, "You know you don't have to."

"And leave Brat alone with a roomful of slayers that barely know the pointy end of a stake from the handle?" Faith tried to play it cool, like the news had no effect on her, "Even I'm not that cruel."

Buffy crossed her arms, not amused, but still clearly concerned. "I'm serious Faith," she spoke in a more gentle tone, "If you need someone to talk to…"

Faith shook her head, "Five by five." With that, Faith turned and left Buffy in the hallway to reenter the training room. On the outside, she was tough, ready to give the young girls in the class direction, but on the inside, Faith felt indescribably lost.


	2. Chapter 1: Closure

**Chapter One:** _"Closure"_

"Mmm, I smell pancakes,' Xander Harris proclaimed as he set foot on the linoleum floor, stomach rumbling with hunger. He appeared to have just stepped out of the shower, his dark brown hair still damp and slicked back. Clad in a white t-shirt and jeans, he entered the kitchen to find that he, again, was the last one up.

Since moving to Cleveland to protect the world from yet another Hellmouth, Xander, Buffy, and the rest of the Scoobies started a private school of sorts for the young girls now endowed with the powers and, not to mention, massive responsibilities of being a slayer. The girls lived in the main dorms, but the Scooby crew, now consisting of Buffy, Xander, Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles, Dawn Summers, Anya Jenkins, Tara Maclay, Robin Wood, Faith, Kennedy, and even Spike, lived in a separate building on campus. Giles, who led the whole school project, felt that since the funds of the old watcher's council proved to be more than enough to erect the school that it only made sense to provide living quarters for the instructors, or, in Dawn's case, instructor's family. Xander loved the setup. It kind of made him feel like part of the X-Men, only without the silly matching suits; he was more of flannel kind of guy anyway.

"You smell correctly, Mr. Harris," Anya greeted Xander gleefully with a hug and a kiss, which he happily returned. She gently adjusted the black patch over his left eye before rejoining Dawn at the counter to get dishes out for breakfast.

Willow and Tara were also in the kitchen. While Tara stood over the stove, flipping pancakes for the group of five, Willow hunched over the counter nearby, carefully placing a new filter in the coffeemaker.

"Good morning everyone," Xander extended his greeting to the other three women, taking a seat at the head the table next to Anya, who, along with Dawn, was now waiting patiently behind an empty plate. "Where's Buffy?"

"Probably still talking to Faith," Willow answered, sliding into the chair on Xander's left, "about her mom, you know?" Xander nodded his head in understanding. "I know we've had our differences, her trying to kill me and all," Willow added somberly, "but it's too bad, really."

"Yeah," Anya agreed, "She's missing pancakes."

"Honey," Xander confided quietly, "I'm pretty sure she was still talking about her mom."

"Of course," Anya looked down at her plate, "that's awful too."

An awkward hush hung over the table momentarily as they all pondered Faith's current state of being. Tara was all but too glad to break the somber silence. "Speaking of pancakes," she slid a platter-full onto the table and took the chair by Willow's side.

"Ooh," Xander marveled at the mound in front of him, "a funny shape!" He no sooner picked up his fork to retrieve his first pancake when Dawn reached past Anya, across the table, and snatched the abnormally shaped pancake from under his nose. "Hey!" he objected.

Dawn proudly flopped the pancake onto her empty plate. "Yay," she squealed, "A butterfly. That's new."

Tara gave her a modest smile. "I try."

Willow, Tara, and Anya had each filled their plates with at least one pancake, but Xander's remained empty, still stuck on the funny shape. "Ugh," he complained, "No fair."

The girls giggled at Xander's childish attachment to the pancake as he pouted. "Well," Willow began, "if it was your first day at yet another wonderful high school on a Hellmouth, then I think you'd get funny shapes too."

"When you put it that way," Xander brought his hand to his chin, mock pondering, "I'll take these round pancakes over Hellmouth High the Second any day." Dawn shot him an unamused look, but he missed it as he leaned forward, stabbing his fork into a stack of three pancakes.

"Besides," Tara added teasingly, "the promise of a very special, limited edition funny shape was the only way we could lure her out of the bathroom this morning." Xander grinned, but Dawn just rolled her eyes incredulously.

"Just how many times did you change your shirt anyway?" Willow joined in giving the younger Summers a hard time. "What do you think Anya? Does 21 sound right?"

"I don't know," Anya furrowed her brow, as if to reach into the depths of her mind for an answer, "I think I lost track at 18."

"18?" Dawn scoffed, "Please, I only changed my shirt twice." The three women all raised an eyebrow in simultaneous disbelief. "All right," Dawn backpedaled, "four times…five, tops." Everyone chuckled at the teenage girl's admission as she began to blush slightly. "What?" Dawn went on the defensive. "I couldn't find a shirt that worked with these pants. It's not like I take as long as Buffy; I was out in under two hours."

"Well, there's a good start," Willow commented sarcastically.

Dawn ignored her, turning in her seat to face only Xander, who hadn't spoken a word since the pancake protest. "So," she spoke exclusively to him, making her intended point to those picking on her, "When do you get the shop?"

"Oh, now you want to talk to me Miss Funny Shape?" Xander couldn't resist the chance to join in the teasing; everyone giggled.

"Seriously," Willow shifted in her seat, "How's that going…with the shop? When will be able to purchase a Xander Harris original?"

"Soon, hopefully. Just waiting for a call about the papers." Xander beamed proudly. "We're just a few John Hancock's from having our own little shop of…well, hopefully not horrors. I've actually become quite the master at one-eyed carpentry."

"He really has," Anya confirmed, "He's going to make all of the beautiful furniture, and I'm going to handle all of the customer's beautiful money." She smiled dreamily, painting a picture of the future in her mind, "We'll be fully-functioning capitalists again in no time."

The front door swung open briskly behind Xander, ceasing the current conversation as everyone turned their attention to an exasperated Buffy. The slayer glumly noted the empty plate waiting and slumped into the seat next to her sister without a word.

"Hey Buffster," Xander blurted with slightly too much cheer for the occasion.

"Hey," Buffy echoed unenthusiastically as she slid a pancake onto her plate.

"I take it you told Faith…" Xander searched for the right words, but they evaded him.

The point wasn't lost on Buffy, though. She answered with nothing more than a nod as she shoveled a bite of pancake into her mouth, avoiding the impending unpleasant topic as long as possible. Everyone regarded her with expectant stares as she made quick work of her breakfast.

Putting the fork down on her now empty plate, Buffy finally broke the silence. "She was starting a class with Kennedy already. It probably wasn't the best time to tell her, but she saw me and I saw her and…I couldn't not tell her, you know? I guess I could've waited, at least until class was over. I should've waited shouldn't I?"

"Buffy," Tara explained calmly, "I don't really think there's ever a 'good time,' or…or a 'better time' even for that kind of news." Despite her efforts, Buffy still looked less than reassured. "You did the right thing."

"I guess," Buffy reluctantly agreed with a sigh.

"Definitely," Willow added with finality.

"So how'd she take it?" Xander inquired.

Buffy just shrugged, unsure of that answer herself. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I told her what we knew, where she could find her mom, and she just stood there for the longest time, no reaction," Buffy paused, "at least, none that she'd let me see anyway. Then, of course, she was all, 'It's cool, B. Five by five,' and went right back to work."

"Sounds like Faith," Xander noted, "playing tough."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, "I can't help but feel like she needs someone to talk to, even if she is tough, badass, 'five by five' Faith. Do you guys think I should try talking to her again?"

"Well." Willow began, "You can't force her to talk, but…"

Tara finished her thought, "It probably couldn't hurt to try."

Buffy nodded and rose from her chair. "You're right." She picked up her plate, making her way across the room, and gently laid in the bottom of the sink. "Thanks for breakfast," she added as she left the kitchen, on a mission to find the other slayer.

Everyone's gaze followed Buffy in silence as she made her way down the hall towards the stairs. When she was out of sight, Dawn finally spoke up, also rising from her seat. "Well, on that cheerful note, I'm off to Hellmouth High Dos." She wrapped her backpack over her shoulders and grabbed her dishes to toss in the sink. "Wish me luck."

Anya rose from her seat to face Dawn, putting her hand on her shoulder and giving her a meaningful look, "Luck." Dawn wasn't completely sure if Anya was being a smart ass or if she'd actually taken it literally, so just responded safely with a smile and a nod.

"Do you need a ride?" Xander asked, also heading towards the counter.

"Nah," she turned to him with a mischievous grin, "I think I'll walk off that yummy butterfly pancake." Xander stuck out his tongue in response, much to Dawn's delight. "See you guys later," she waved as she walked towards the door.

"Bye Dawnie," Willow waved back.

"Have a great day," Tara added.

"Come back smarter," Anya's remark was met with glares from all around, "And…uh, have fun."

With that final send-off, Dawn ventured out the door and off to take on the first day of her junior year. She'd only been gone for a matter of seconds when the phone rang, preventing the conversation from picking back up for the time being.

Willow was closest to the phone, getting another cup of coffee, so she instinctively answered. "Hello, Willow Rosenberg speaking. How may I help you?" She listened intently for a second, then thrust the phone in Xander's direction, "It's for you."

Xander took the receiver from her hand and went around the corner. "Hello?" he paused momentarily, "Oh, good morning Mr. Espenson." Anya perked up at the mention of the man's name, and Xander proceeded into the other room to continue the conversation in private.

Anya joined the two witches at the counter, hoping to overhear the ongoing conversation a little better. "That's the man from the bank," she whispered nervously, "I hope it's good news." She turned to Willow, "Did it sound like good news?"

"He only said," Willow lowered her voice, doing her best manly suit and tie impression, " 'May I speak to Mr. Alexander Harris.'" She gave Anya a hopeful grin, "He didn't sound disappointed, though."

The three women waited for another minute, practically holding their breath until Xander reentered, hanging up the phone quietly.

"So?" Anya questioned anxiously, "What'd he say?"

Xander's face was expressionless as he looked down at the floor. "I'll just say this," Anya's once hopeful look had faded into one of confusion until Xander raised his head with a widespread grin, "I think the new shop owners deserve some damn good funny shapes."

XXX

Buffy walked down the second floor hallway with purpose, stopping upon reaching Faith's room. The door was open, but Buffy knocked anyway, Faith not yet in sight.

"It's open," a voice called from inside the room's small closet. Buffy stepped inside to find Faith hunched over a bag, stuffing it with a pair of clothes and some money, among a few other things.

"So," Buffy began, "Going to Boston I take it?"

"Oh, hey B," Faith finally looked up, acknowledging the other slayer's presence. "Yeah, I figured I should you know. Get this whole thing over with; put it behind me. I think there's a word for it, puttin' the dead dog to rest and all, ya know? Man, what's that called?"

"Closure?" Buffy offered.

"Yeah," Faith nodded, slipping on a well-worn, black leather jacket over her red tank, "Closure. That's it." She picked up the bag, slinging the strap over her shoulder.

"I don't suppose you want any company," Buffy tried to disguise her effort to help, "You know, someone to pay the gas money."

Faith shook her head, "No thanks, B. Figured I'd take the bike. Probably be gone a day or two. Hey, could you tell Giles?" Buffy nodded understandingly. "Knowing Ol' G-Man, he'll probably want some advanced warning so he can hand my classes off to you," she paused momentarily, "Or God forbid, give Brat a class by herself."

"Nah, I think Kennedy can handle a class or two on her lonesome," Buffy admitted, "Don't tell her I said that."

"Yeah, cuz an ego boost is exactly what she needs," Faith laughed sarcastically, "Your secret's safe with me." An awkward silence fell between the pair, so Faith shoved her hand into her the depths of her pocket, in search of her keys.

"So," Buffy noted the other slayer's desire to depart, "You need anything before you take off?"

"Nah," Faith fished the keys from her pocket and turned towards the door, "Just tell your Scoobies if any of 'em so much as sets foot in my room while I'm gone-"

"Dead foot-setters," Buffy confirmed with a nod, "got it."

Faith stood in the doorway for a second, as if checking a mental list to make sure she didn't forget anything. She looked back at Buffy with the most genuine little smile she could muster, "Thanks, B."

With that, Faith turned and began down the hall, ready to journey east. Buffy stepped out of the room as well, closing the door behind her. As she watched the brunette leave, a final thought crossed her mind. "What about Wood?"

XXX

"Her mom is…?" Robin Wood couldn't bring himself to finish the thought as he rubbed a hand over his cleanly shaven head, trying to wrap his mind around the news he just received. "Why didn't she tell me?"

That was one question Rupert Giles honestly didn't have an answer to. He had his suspicions, sure, but no real answers. He took his glasses off, rubbing his forehead in thought much like his companion, and placing them on top of his ornately organized desk. Giles sat in the large leather swivel chair behind the desk as Wood paced back in forth in the middle of the office.

Both men were dressed sharply in black suits. Giles donned a red tie whereas Wood opted for the solid gold; they both looked the part of an administrator. "Perhaps," Giles tried his best to provide an explanation for the young woman's actions, "Faith didn't want you to worry."

Wood shot him a look, "Yeah, I'm sure _that's_ it."

"Or maybe she didn't want the help she knew you'd give her." The two men looked over at the doorway where Buffy was now standing, arms crossed. "She tends to lean towards the 'loner' end of the spectrum."

"Well," Wood huffed, "Thank you for that breaking news Captain Obvious." Buffy gave him a slightly over exaggerated, hurt look. Wood sighed, "Sorry, it's just…been a long day."

"And it's not even noon," she added dryly. "Anyways, I actually do have some 'breaking news.' Faith is going to Boston for a day or two to tie up any loose ends."

"What?" Wood's booming voice began to rise again. "Alone?"

Buffy shrugged, "She wasn't very keen on having a tag-along…hence the 'loner' end of the spectrum. She took off on her bike about ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago." She turned to address Giles. "She wanted you to know so that you could change the class schedule for the next two days." She returned her attention to a now visibly worried Wood, "She said it might not even take that long, but she insisted that she had to do it alone."

"So you just let her?" Wood's worry turned into frustration.

"With Faith," Giles intervened on Buffy's behalf, "it's never so much 'letting' as it is her making a decision and going through with it no questions asked."

"Then we'll follow her," Wood suggested, "I'll follow her. If I get going now, I can-"

"I don't think that's necessarily the best course of action," Giles cut the idea short.

"And why is that?" Wood snapped back.

Buffy took the liberty of handling this question. "If you go, you'll do what you perceive as 'helping,' but she's not going to take it that way. She wants to go it alone. If you show up trying to be all noble, she'll feel like you're trying to hold her back, and trust me, that's something she just won't stand for. She'll stop you. She'd never mean to hurt you," Buffy paused, making sure that Wood was understanding everything clearly, "but if that's what it takes…"

Wood turned away from both her and Giles to face the wall. He stared blankly for a few minutes, processing what Buffy had just said. He knew she was right on some level, but that didn't mean he was just going to sit there and accept it. He took a deep breath and slowly turned back to face his friends. "I have to do something," he stated in exact terms," So tell me…what _can_ I do?"

Buffy glanced at Giles as if to ask him a question, but words never left her mouth. They didn't need to; Giles nodded his response. "Well," Buffy offered, "There is something you can do…"


End file.
